


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by ArsenicApothecary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicApothecary/pseuds/ArsenicApothecary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: um, maybe Dirk realizing he's falling for Jane in a highschool au setting?<br/>Things never happen quite as planned with Jane, but that's not always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to move this from my writing blog to here for easier reading. Just a little fill prompt that ended up being over three pages long.

This really wasn’t how you imagined it to end up. Especially for how it started. You were both bored, a little lonely, and jealous because Roxy and Jake were always out with there school friends or on dates. Jane tended to attract the wrong kind of guys and no one stuck around after talking to you more than three times.

Jane could be more of a socialite than anyone in your group but always chose not to. Class president, President of the homecoming committee, vice president of the young authors club. In more honor societies than you could keep track of. Everyone got along with her from the science club down to the cheerleaders. But she always shied away from the attention and liked being close with a small number of people like you did. Outside of her, Jake, and Roxy, you tended to attract grade A douches. 

So it wasn’t weird when Friday nights were spent at her house or yours watching terrible movies instead of on dates. However, you didn’t expect conversation to come so easily. You didn’t expect her to not mind your commentary on everything that occurred. You didn’t expect the joking and teasing and throwing of popcorn at one in the morning while trying to stifle laughter so you wouldn’t get thrown out by her dad.   
  


And you definitely didn’t expect that sitting on separate sides of the couch would turn into sitting right next to each other with your arm around her and her head on your shoulder. You didn’t expect to be able to convince her to watch horror flicks let alone expect that you’d be holding her hand through it and actually comforting her when she got scared. Things with Jane just never turned out as expected, and you think you realized this the first time you didn’t make it home and instead  fell asleep on her couch and awoke with her on top of you. It was slow easy waking, waking in warmth and comfort rather than bolting upright in the middle of the night covered in a cold sweat that required you to shower. It was actually, really pleasant, and when you managed to wake Jane up she flushed tomato red and apologized for five minutes straight. You tried your best not to laugh at her. Her dad came in giving you a stern look and announced breakfast.

Friday night there on had no plans other than Going to Jane’s and you didn’t understand the slight irritation that settled in the pit of your stomach when Roxy and Jake occasionally joined you. Or the jealousy of seeing guys talk to her in the school halls. Your brother asked if you were nuts when you started waking up early to pick her up for school and staying late to drop her off at home, but after the 6th time her bus broke down in less than two weeks it only seemed logical. Friends do that kind of stuff for each other, right? Roxy questioned you walking her to class, and Jake gave you quizzical looks when you forcibly took her books when she was struggling to carry them. You didn’t think that walking her to class was intimidating to other guys at the time. You really didn’t even give it a second thought, you just liked being around Jane, that’s it. 

That Friday was just you and Jane alone at her place again. You decided on Men in Black, just enough stupid humor and weird story line for the both of you when out of nowhere she starts talking. 

"So Gamzee Makara asked me out today". You can’t help but clench the hand that isn’t in hers. "I said no of course, he isn’t exactly the kind of guy i can picture myself with. I just thought it was really weird. Plus the fact Ro-lal keeps trying to set me up with guys is starting to make being single a lot lonelier than it needs to be." You let out a small sigh of relief before the thought crosses your mind that you need to talk to Roxy. You pull your hand away from hers before shrugging your arm around her. 

"Definitely wouldn’t have pegged Makara as your type, good to know i was right. As for Roxy I’d just ignore her, but that’s always easier said than done." 

She nods and lets out a small “Yeah” before you settle back into watching the movie. Once it finishes you look over and see Jane’s knocked out. you stop the movie and decide you’ll put her in bed before heading home. 

"Upsy daisy lil lady" and you hoist her into your arms. She lets out a small groan. "I could let you sleep on the couch and crick your neck again" she just clings to your neck and lets out a heavy breath. You manage to make it up the stairs and to her room without and issue. The problem comes when you lie her in bed and her arms refuse to unhook from your neck. "C’mon Jane it’s time to let go". You gently pry on her arms for another minute before giving up and slipping next to her in the small bed. Being 6 foot something and sleeping in full beds weren’t an ideal mix and your feet hung well off the bed, but there was the warm comfort again and you we’re out like a light in a matter of minutes. 

Waking wasn’t what you expected, but nothing ever was. It was hazy, you were slightly disoriented and it took you a minute to remember where you were and to register the body against yours. You rub your eyes with the arm not trapped beneath Jane and take a minute to stare at her messy black hair. You stretch out your back and she stirs. you just watch her wake up. She runs her hands across her face and pushes her hair back only to have it fall back in her face. “G’mornin”. she looks up at you for the first time since waking and lets out a sleep riddled giggle.

She doesn’t speak as she reaches out and gently holds you cheek as she kisses you. Not what you expected, but you reciprocate regardless, realizing just _how long_ you’ve been waiting to do this. Your arms are still looped around her and one of her arms is pinned in between you,resting on your chest and the other is sitting near the back of your jaw, her thumb lazily rubbing your cheek. And she is kissing you, sweet and slow. The slight chap of your lips is catching against her silky smooth mouth and this is not how you expected to spend your Saturday morning. She finally pulls away with a contented sigh and goes back to rest against your chest, eyes closed, looking extremely blissful. You clear your throat “Woah there Crockpot, if i would have known that’s how you greet your friends first thing in the morning i would have come over a lot sooner.” 

She then struggles out of your grip to sit upright. She stares at you for a moment in disbelief, with such intensity you question your own existence for a moment. 

"Oh my god" She grabs a pillow and buries her face in it. "Oh my god! I did  **not**  just do that!”. At this point you pick up that she may have thought she was dreaming. Your feel your neck get hot with the thought that Jane may have had a similar dream before. You keep your mind from wandering into how the other dreams may have played out, because there’s a small crisis occurring right in front of you. You sit up and mirror her position with crossed legs.

"Sorry to break it to you, but i think we might have to talk about this now." You pluck the pillow from her arms and she grabs it back and holds it against her, but at least you can see her face."So,uh, What exactly was that? Did you think you were dreaming or somethin’ Crockpot?" 

She’s still blushing and she looks so uncomfortable you think leaving might be a better option than actually discussing the topic at hand. “Yeah…I uh. Yeah, sorry.” She wont look at you but you’re hearts beating so hard you feel sickish and a small thought of ‘victory’ flashes across your mind. 

"So you didn’t want to kiss me?"

"No! I-I" she lets out a small huffy laugh "I really did, i just didn’t expect it to uh, ever happen".

There’s an uncomfortable silence as either of you struggle to find anything to say. You decide actions speak louder than works and lean into her. Moving with a slow caution before she looks up and closes her eyes again. The kiss is nothing more than a peck but you think it gets your point across well enough. When you pull away you know you’re blushing in the ears and Jane’s cheeks are flushed with a vibrant red. It suits her.

She clears her throat and stares intently at her hands, like if she stares long enough the situation will stop being a confusing mess. “Hey Dirk, do you want pancakes?”. 

"Yeah." she nods.

"Cool." You clear your throat this time.

"Hey Jane, wanna go on a date?" she blushes.

"Yeah."

"Cool." You lean in and peck her cheek before heading downstairs.


End file.
